Death's Due
by Devil's Eye
Summary: A reworking of my other fic, Rekindled. This is a story of how an incomplete and unbalanced world will meet the strongest, and darkest of all of nature's power. He will either bring ruin or salvation to a war ravaged land.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Here we go again with this fic that everybody has been saying that I should finish. Well, finish I shall, with a much better way of telling it as well as an actual thought out plot. Even I amaze myself that I can research.  
  
This is a complete reworking of Rekindled, with a brand new title to go with it! yay It will have generally the same characters and some of the plot of the original, only better (hopefully). Should you feel the need to suffer and read the original Rekindled, be my guest. Also, this fic will have Christian references and prophecies, though I am not Christian (I'm atheist). I have only researched the basic stuff of Christianity, plus, I have all these friends who believe in God, so not much to worry about, lest I unintentionally insult them or any of you believers of God (no mocking tone or insult intended). But I would do that anyway XD, unintentionally. Personally, I think religion is a waste of time. Seriously, why would any sane person waste a perfectly good Sunday going to church while you can sleep in?  
  
Death's Due  
  
Chapter One: News of Scanra  
  
By: DarkDracon0  
  
Corus, the capital of the great kingdom of Tortall, was bustling with activity as the late autumn temperatures began to set in. Commoners were preparing for winter as nobles began to shop for an onslaught of parties and balls that was traditionally during the colder seasons. Unbeknownst to many, Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan was silently suffering the attentions of her own maid, now turned seamstress and dress designer.  
  
Lalasa flitted back and forth from Kel to a small wooden desk, writing down measurements and shooting out suggestions in such a rapid pace that Kel didn't even have time to consider before Lalasa either shook her head or made agreeable sounds.  
  
'At least she's happy,' Kel thought, her arms starting to ache from lack of movement. 'If only I didn't have to go to that blasted party. I could be doing so many other things, productive things...' Her train of thought was interrupted when Lalasa started jerking the measurement tape around her body and pinning yards of cloth to her body. Kel sighed inwardly. "My lady, hold still!"  
  
"I'm trying. You know, do you think I could show up at the ball and then quietly slip out unnoticed at the opportune moment without anybody noticing? I mean, I was only knighted three years ago -"  
  
"With the dress I'm making for you, everybody will notice if you suddenly disappear."  
  
"What? If you don't make it too flashy or noticeable, I could easily get out and actually do work. I have reports to write and check supplies and –" Lalasa sighed. Her lady was still the same. Overworked and overstressed with no time for a social life. Again. She only wished that Lady Kel could at least find time for a man. Gods only knew she needed one.  
  
The bell on the door gently chimed, followed by the sound of boots thumping on wooden floor. It was Neal.  
  
"Damn me if it isn't cold outside! Oh, hello Kel. Getting a dress fitted?" Neal, who was engaged to Yuki and to be married midwinter, was still giddy with the thought. "I just came by to see if Yuki's dress is almost ready. Can I-"  
  
"No, Master Neal, you cannot see the dress or the design." Neal almost sighed with disappointment, knowing that any attempt to see the dress was futile. And even if he glimpsed it, Yuki and Lalasa would probably beat him half to death, then have his father erase his memory. But it'd probably be worth it, he thought, grinning.  
  
"So you're going to that ball next week, Kel?" Kel gave a grimace. "Yes, obviously. Raoul would love nothing more than dragging me along so that he doesn't suffer alone. Maybe I can hide behind the curtains with him," Kel said, thoughtful. Neal chuckled.  
  
"I thought you liked the balls."  
  
"I do, it's just that I have so much work to do. I'd rather get that done then go frolicking with the rest of the court."  
  
"Frolicking?" Neal laughed again.  
  
"It is what most of the court does. Wastes time."  
  
"My lady should find a man amongst all that wonderful frolicking," Lalasa said, dryly. Kel reddened. Neal grinned and threw an arm around her, nearly dislodging all the pins. Kel puffed, unable to move as her arms were still held out and stuck with pins and the weight of Neal's body.  
  
"Yes, Lady Knight. You must find a man soon. We're starting to think that you're going celibate." Neal shuddered.  
  
Kel, arms threatening to fail her and make Lalasa go mad should she dislodge any of the pins, straightened and tried to bear Neal's weight. "Such a frightening thought?" She shook her head in mock disappointment. "Men are such basic creatures."  
  
"But of course. It's why you seek to guide us weak of will males into the way of the righteous and all that is holy," Neal said, poking fun. He tucked his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Fat load of help that's done for you. You still make cow eyes at the other ladies." Neal tired to stammer out something. Kel rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Neal, of course. Yuki is going to stomp that out of you once you're married."  
  
A half hour later, Kel and Neal walked out of Lalasa's shop, both bracing themselves from the cold. Kel absently rubbed at her tired arms as Neal talked of the recent news of the Scanran War.  
  
"From what I hear, the war is almost done though there's been news of another group of mages that's appeared in King Maggot's court."  
  
"A new group of mages?"  
  
"Yeah, and stronger than Blayce the Gallan. A lot stronger and smarter if the rumor is true."  
  
"But the war's almost over. Maggur's true advantage was those machines and we've destroyed those. The clan warlords are supposed to have already turned their backs away from him and a few have already rejected his rule and taken back their land and manpower."  
  
"We all thought so, too, along with the king. Apparently, the mages did some little trick that had the clans' running back together to fight under Maggot. Not good and no war officials' too happy about it either." Kel now rubbed at her eyes.  
  
"Neal, we've lost too many men to the war, especially to the killing devices, and we're starting to exhaust our resources. If the war keeps going, Tortall'll soon lose any advantage over Scanra."  
  
"True enough. All of the knights at court say so as well and can only wait until they receive orders. It's the same with us. All we can do is wait. Or, maybe I'm the one who's going to be waiting, being that you got promoted again," Neal grinned and patted a congratulatory hand on her shoulder. Kel mouthed her thanks.  
  
"It's not really a promotion, since I'm not a soldier. I just get more men to order about."  
  
Neal raised a brow. "If we count all the men you get to command, you'd be in the same level as a Major now. Impressive, considering that it's been three years since you were knighted and green when the war started. The pages and squires now scramble to get a glimpse of you should you be strolling along counting the supplies again." Kel laughed.  
  
"Oh, I doubt that. The more conservative peers and sons of peers of the realm still sneer at me. And you know the more conservative you are, the more prejudiced."  
  
"No, the more conservative, the more you need to get that stick out of your ass." They laughed together and soon entered the palace gates. Fellow knights and servants waved them hellos and cheerful greetings, friendly as ever. "Still, you're a bit of a walking legend. First Lady Knight to go through all that training without hiding her sex has shot up the military ranks in only three years. It would have made the Stump gnash his teeth if he still didn't like you."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Oh, you know it's true," Neal replied, both stepping through the large wooden doors and into the palace courtyard. "I'm feeling a bit hungry, care to go get something to eat?" Kel shook her head. "No, I have to look over some figures. I'll meet you in the practice courts if you like, maybe in an hour?" Kel offered.  
  
"Alright, meet you there." Kel waved him good bye and quickly walked to her room. Her room was in a new separate wing that was specifically set aside for officers. Most of the rooms were bare and Spartan, though there was the occasional maid or manservant who tried to lighten the atmosphere by adding a trinket here and there.  
  
Her own room was indeed very bare and plain, something that mildly annoyed her. Like the more thoughtful servants, she tried to add some color into the room by setting her lucky cats on the top of the fireplace. There was a large writing desk by the wall and a bed by another. The windows were slightly opened, making the room cool. The draperies were also open, letting in the afternoon sun.  
  
She slipped off her jacket and tossed it on the bed, making her way to the writing desk. Upon it were several figures she had yet to attend to. She sat down and quickly began to work. She was done with nearly half when her mind began drifting again. She sighed. Her mind had begun to wander a lot lately. Leaning back on the chair, she tapped her quill on the desk, thoughtful. She could hear the sounds of horses and people, even a few birds that were late in their migration to the south.  
  
It was all comforting, peaceful. Like home. The distant thud and crack of practice swords and staffs came to her ears. The calls and yells of both pages and trainers echoed through the palace grounds.  
  
And it was all so different from the battlefield. She knew that she shouldn't think about it. That the more she thought of the men she killed and the men she had lost would haunt her, day and night. For the good of the realm and all who are innocent and don't deserve to be caught in between two warring countries, she thought.  
  
But ever since her mission to destroy Blayce had been over, she had been restless. She hadn't noticed it, but she felt as if she were waiting for something. Not just orders or something horrible, but as if there were someone or something coming to her and all she could do to quicken the meeting was to wait. It annoyed and bothered her all at the same time. What exactly was she waiting for? And why did it feel that it was of the utmost importance, more than anything, including the war itself?  
  
One week later  
  
First of the Winter Balls  
  
The dress Kel wore was comfortable, thanks to Lalasa. Had it been made by any other seamstress, it would have been tight and unbearably hot. A deep russet red, her favorite color, the dress was elegant and fashionable according to the current style. At least that was what Lalasa had said. Kel wouldn't have known either way. She'd been away for too long.  
  
There were several knights present, many flirting and drinking, happy to be home from the war. Since it was winter, the Scanrans would retreat back into the mountains and wait out the cold until spring thawed the ice. For now, she could at least enjoy herself, no matter if she longed to be in her room, practicing with her glaive. Either way, ball or practice, she wouldn't think about the feeling of foreboding or waiting.  
  
She smiled as she saw Neal and Yuki stare at each other, entranced. They fit.  
  
That was also she thought when she saw them together. She was happy for them, she truly was. Finally, Neal would spare her his bad poetry and near constant sighing and mooning over some new court beauty. Yuki was good for him and they both could make the other laugh. A perfect match.  
  
She started when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, there." She turned to see Dom, dressed in a dark green tunic and white shirt. "Dom." She smiled at him, happy to see him well.  
  
"How is our resident Lady Knight? You know how the Lioness flees every winter to avoid the balls and the cold."  
  
"I'm better, thanks. More things to juggle now, but I manage. What about you and the rest of the Eighth Company?"  
  
"All safe and sound." He grinned. "After that little adventure with Blayce, most of them are happy to be here. Or at least somewhere where there's drink and women everywhere."  
  
"That sounds just like them. By the way, where is Raoul? I thought he had to at least attend the first ball."  
  
"Oh...well." Kel nodded briefly and knew exactly where he was.  
  
"At least he's not behind the curtains," Kel said, smiling at the thought of where her former knight master was.  
  
Dom grinned back. "And now that I think of it, where is Meathead?"  
  
"Behind you. And Sir Meathead is what I am, even you with your tiny brain could have remembered," Neal mockingly sneered.  
  
"Hello, Sir Meathead," Dom replied, grabbing Neal in a headlock and rubbing his knuckles on the top of his head. "And look, now you're all growed up with fiancé. Who'd have thought that any woman with a single working brain cell would have married you?"  
  
Neal said something that was muffled against Dom's arm and broke free of the lock. Quickly smoothing his ruffled hair back on his head, Neal made a rude gesture at Dom. Dom reciprocated, grinning.  
  
"So, Kel, have you heard of that plague in Tyra?"  
  
Kel shook her head. "No, a plague? That's new." Dom nodded.  
  
"Yeah, sprang out of nowhere, that's what everybody says. It's only a small one. The palace healers were talking about it. The healers in Tyra are most keeping it contained, so that it doesn't spread. Oh, it'll probably wipe itself out in a few more weeks, no worries. It's doubtful that it'll even touch Tortall. Small stuff."  
  
Kel looked at some of the decorations on the walls, watching the way the candles, protected by mages to keep from blowing out, play on the walls. Noise and the smell of rich food and drink floated through the large court. It seemed almost surreal. Like a dream.  
  
She remembered that she was in the middle of a conversation with Dom, nodded absently. "That's good to hear. I forgot to mention, but there's a famine in Scanra." Dom raised his brows. "Oh?"  
  
"It would seem that the winter has come early in Scanra and they didn't have enough time to prepare and gather for their winter stores. I just got the news yesterday, at a meeting of officers. They're not happy, since raiders will most likely hit us the hardest for food."  
  
"I haven't heard the news. How is it that you know things before I do, now?"  
  
Kel shrugged. "According to Neal, I'm a higher position, therefore entitled to know before most other people do."  
  
Dom sighed and wondered if Kel knew just how much power and rank she now held. Doing that refugee camp assignment from Lord Wyldon and taking down Blayce had done wonders to her reputation as an officer of war as well as to prove that she was one of the best that Tortall had to offer in war. Though she was still considered green for a knight, she was well-respected and he no longer heard anymore comments from men about her own competence and credibility; which was a relief, since he, or his men, didn't have to get into as many fights to defend her honor.  
  
Dom said, "It's strange that Scanra would have a famine."  
  
Kel cocked her head to one side, curious. "Why? After all, they are in a war, so they wouldn't have as much food to feed the commoners, and Scanra is naturally mountainous, which prevents any farming at all. You already know that's the reason why the prey on other villages; to survive."  
  
"No matter how late or early the winter season arrives, the Scanrans are usually prepared for it. They're supposed to be quite used to the fickleness of winter. It really is strange that they wouldn't be prepared," Dom shrugged.  
  
"All the more reason why Tortallans hate them so much. Neal also mentioned some group of mages in King Maggur's court. They did something, made the clans come back to Maggur to resume the war again. Know anything about it?"  
  
"Heard of that, did you? Even if you didn't, I would have told you anyway." Dom lightly scratched at his chin. "I don't know much other than the rumors, but they did something that resembled what Blayce did. Bring back the dead."  
  
Kel's eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Dom nodded. "That's what the rumors are. Except they didn't contain any spirits of any sort in those devices, or else the spies would have reported back. It's really only a rumor, not much to go on to get all worked up. Maybe all the mages can do is conjure up some food and supplies for the poor louts. Then again, this could be just another piece of fiction they made up to scare us."  
  
Kel wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling cold. More necromancy? Bringing spirits back from the dead? She shuddered. She briefly wondered if the Chamber of the Ordeal would call to her to stop it again. The thought was cut off at the sound of a herald's booming voice  
  
"Marquis of Helvete!" A man appeared between the great doors and Kel suddenly felt strange. His face was shadowed, but she could see that he was dressed in plain black breeches and white shirt. He wore a black tunic over the shirt and on the left shoulder was a family shield. It showed a snarling black dragon with golden eyes that were slit and breathing blue and silver flames on a red background. Clutched in one of the dragon's claw was a large sword and in another was a set of scales, the kind that was to measure money and trade items that were sold by weight. On the dragon's head was a crown.  
  
"Kel? Kel, are you alright?" Kel jumped. "What?"  
  
Neal looked at her, concerned. "You went still and pale all of a sudden. Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little cold," she said. The man had stepped into the light and she saw him. His eyes were the same shade as the dragon's, she thought absently. He had a thin, aristocratic nose and prominent cheekbones. His hair was black, bangs nearly hanging over his eyes. His jaw and chin was chiseled, reminding her of the god-like statues many of the palace artists made that were popular among the nobles. And he looked so familiar to her. But she was sure that she had never seen him before, not with that kind of face.  
  
"Neal."  
  
"Hmm." He was watching for Yuki.  
  
"Who is the Marquis?" He turned to her, interested. "You want to know about Helvete?"  
  
"Yes." She wasn't looking at Neal, but at the Marquis, her eyes trained on him.  
  
"Well, there's not much to tell. Old family, very old, dating farther back than the Contes if the rumors are true. The new head of family, the Marquis, keeps to himself, hardly ever showing up at court. He's a quiet one. The Helvete land and estate is one of the largest, and richest, in all of the Eastern Lands and the family is supposedly related to nearly all of the nearby royal families, including our own king. I don't really know. Father's mentioned them a time or two, but even he doesn't know much."  
  
"What's his name?" Neal turned to Kel again, surprised. "What?"  
  
Kel never took her eyes off the Marquis. "What's his name? Surely you must at least know his name."  
  
"Why so interested?" Neal inquired, curious.  
  
"No... Just wondering. I think I've seen him before. I'm not sure. Maybe it would help if I knew his name."  
  
Neal raised a brow. "You think you've seen him before? I doubt it. He's never shown up in court, no matter how much the king wants him to, and I don't believe he's ever been anywhere nearby when you were at Haven or New Hope."  
  
"Neal, what's his name? I'm sure I've seen him before." It was really only a half-lie.  
  
"Umm... I think it was Dante. Yes, Dante de Thanatos."  
  
A/N: Oh wow, that took me a while to write. Kept thinking and thinking what I was going to write. Anyhow, read and review. I really do want to know if I've gotten any better at writing. So constructive criticism is widely welcomed. I think I made Lalasa a bit OOC since I last read the PotS series quite a while ago; I recently skimmed through Lady Knight to figure out Kel's character a bit more. I guess I'll probably have to read through Squire as well.  
  
Oh, and I just got a new laptop!! YAY!! To whoever or whatever force that actually got my mother to buy the laptop, I will be your sex kitten for life. LoL, yessiree, this laptop is a Toshiba Satellite A55-S326, brand spanking new, straight out of Best Buy on a lovely Sunday morning. Of course, it cost a minor fortune, but then, I didn't pay for it. Now, I could go on and on about the attributes of this sweet thing, but I don't think anybody wants to hear it ;) Now, the laptop is a Windows XP Home Edition and with an Intel Pentium M processor 725 and a LCD screen of 15" and is a Centrino – (Dante walks by, sees that the author is raving about the laptop again and drags her away).  
  
Dante- "My sincere apologies to all readers. The author is safe and sound, quiet as well now that she is under the influence of two heavy-duty sleeping pills. She will awake in 16 hours time and quite well and chipper. I must now leave you, as the author is now starting to drool and mumble in her sleep again. She is threatening to kill me off by chapter five. I must sedate her further before she decides to do this. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter." (Bows and exits with a flourish.) 


	2. War Meeting

A/N: Ack, not as many reviews for last chapter as I expected, but I've been dead online for a while. Plus, I haven't read a fic online for over a year. To some, that would be like a minor hell. Really, I haven't been reading much, except for this very good Noir fic.  
  
Oh, there's a lot of dialogue later in this chapter.

Death's Due

Chapter Two: War Meeting

By: DarkDracon0  
  
Dante de Thanatos... Had she heard of that name before? Kel wasn't sure, but it was such an unusual name. After the mysterious man had entered and presented himself to the court, he had walked into the crowd and began the customary greeting to nobles and ladies. Kel could already see matchmaking mothers calculating how much worth he was. And by the looks on their faces, he was quite the walking fortune.  
  
"Kel, have you seen Yuki? Can't seem to find her anywhere," Neal said, still looking about.  
  
"Oh, I haven't seen her." Kel rubbed at her eyes, suddenly feeling tired. Why had she stayed so long at this ball? Only an hour would have been good enough and she could have gone back to her room, either to do more figures, practice or sleep. Somehow, she had felt compelled to stay, to see the Marquis. Perhaps the reason was to find out why she felt as if she'd known or seen him from somewhere before.  
  
Slowly, she walked to a table to get a drink. Voices floated around her, fragments of sentences.  
  
"-centaurs acting strange again. Something about the coming of a new rule-"  
  
"-stars looking very interesting. Entering a new phase that I have never -"  
  
"Oh, have you seen that knight's – "  
  
The words all seemed to blur together as Kel focused on the table. Reaching forward, she took a glass of champagne. As she took a sip, she grimaced in distaste. She didn't like spirits. Tucking her sensibilities aside, she took another sip. She looked around her, eyes taking in everything. Realizing what she was doing, she smiled inwardly at herself. It was an old habit, to look around and make sure there were no threats to her or her men, had they been here with her. The thought offered a little comfort, knowing that she at least hadn't gone soft or lazy.  
  
Soon getting hot, Kel walked to a nearby deserted balcony. It was far too cold to be standing outside, but the silent night offered solitude. Puffs of visible air formed and the stars shined with their own ethereal light as she wrapped her arms around herself. She tipped her head back and watched the moon, halfway through its phase. Remembering a comment about the stars, Kel turned her head to watch the twinkling constellations.  
  
They looked no different than before to her, but took the man's words to heart and tried to find any change. Soon bored, she walked back inside and placed her glass on a table, knowing that a servant page would clean it up. She saw Neal and Yuki in a corner, both very obviously whispering endearments to each other. Neal would never have become a spy. He was too indiscreet and expressive. He would have been discovered and killed in an instant. Just as she decided to leave the ball, she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
  
Turning around, she saw it was King Jonathan in his entire royal splendor, smiling at her. Not forgetting etiquette, she faced him and curtsied, given that it would be awkward to bow in a dress. He waved it off and smiled at her again, his blue eyes crinkling in laughter.  
  
"Sir Keladry, how are you enjoying the party?" He asked, gently swirling the champagne in his glass.  
  
"It is... nice. A nice change from the usual camps," she replied, meeting his eyes.  
  
"I should assume that you're right. I've never had to deal with the muck and rubbish that you are doing now. A small convenience, if I had been a lazy king." Kel didn't reply.  
  
"Well, I suppose the small talk is over, please come with me." He started walking away, gesturing for her to follow. Curious, she did as he said. He walked out and into a room behind the court. Stepping inside, Kel saw a small group of people seated at a large table. The king walked to the head of the table as Kel chose a seat near the other end. There was a small murmur as Kel recognized some of the people present.  
  
Sir Alanna, sitting by the king, Gareth the Younger, Duke Baird, Lord Wyldon, General haMinch, Sir Raoul and someone who she assumed as Sir Myles, the Spymaster. Numair and Daine were also seated at the tabled. She realized that all present, even the ones she didn't recognize were very high-ranking and wondered briefly why she was there before the king spoke.  
  
"I apologize for bringing all of you together in such short notice. The reason for this makeshift meeting is mainly to discuss the present state of the Scanran War. The tide of the war had seemed to turn to us for the better since Sir Keladry had rid us all of Blayce the Gallan, which was well over a year ago. However, there have been rumors of a new power rising in King Maggur's court, am I correct?" There were murmurs of agreement before he spoke again.  
  
"Given the state of affairs at present, these rumors would do no good to our soldiers, many of which are rather sensitive to magic. Moral would drop should these rumors increase. A small matter, but what must be addressed is the truth behind such rumors. If I may now pass this onto our resident Spymaster."  
  
A short man with graying hair and beard stood up. "To these rumors, there is a core of truth behind it. However, nothing is certain. My spies, even my most skilled, cannot find anything in Maggur's court, given that none are even allowed in without permission from Maggur himself. The new power is not more soldiers or supplies, but more mages. The rumor say that they can raise the dead, which I'm sure all have heard?" Another murmur of agreement.  
  
"Excellent. I believe that they can raise the dead. And from what our black mage says, they can also tear open portals to other realms." A burst of voices and noise erupted. They were silenced by Numair Salmalin, who stood up and yelled for quiet. Numair rubbed at his eyes, obviously exhausted. Clearing his voice, he started to speak.  
  
"Yes, I believe that these mages of Maggur's can tear open portals to other realms, similar to what happened years before when the Immortals came to our realm. Contrary to popular belief, there are several realms that exist, or rather, co-exist. There is a balance between all realms, the barrier that keeps all of them separated and in harmony with each other. Certain powers, such as the gods, can cross between realms freely and not throw off the harmony of the realms.  
  
When the portal between the Divine realm and mortal realm was opened, Immortals, creatures that were never seen before, entered our realm. Harmony between mortal and Divine was disrupted, drawing forth the Immortals War. Since the portal is now closed, harmony is has been restored." Numair took a breath, took a swig from a glass of water on the table and continued.  
  
"This new group of mages are very powerful, to the point where I could sense their power even from here. I believe that these mages may have been hiding away from society for quite some time before revealing themselves now. The timing in which they unveil themselves is suspicious; near the end of a great war. I have wondered why they did not show themselves earlier, when they would have a greater impact on the war. More so, I have also found a history of them." Numair opened a folder that had been on the table. Gingerly, he took out several sheets of paper that appeared to be nearly crumbling to dust.  
  
"This manuscript dates back to the Old Ones. It is extremely old and I was very lucky to even find this in readable condition. It took me some time to translate this, but I believe that I have the gist of what it is saying." Clearing his throat again, with another drink from his water, Numair began.  
  
"Though I cannot speak these words to you, I can tell you what this manuscript says. It speaks of four, over and over, this manuscript repeats the number four. I know not of what it means by 'four'. The manuscript also speaks of something called the 'proletariat'. Only few know that the proletariat is the lowest class of people, those who cannot find the means to support themselves, so they live by selling their ability to labor, services. In other words, the proletariat are commoners who work for an employer and cannot support themselves. I believe that the new mages call themselves the Proletariat, yes?" Sir Myles nodded.  
  
"So it is possible that this group is very old, one of a secret society or cult. To have gained such power as to open a portal between realms and perhaps maintain who and what passes through it needs incredible power. Another possibility is that power was passed down in this 'Proletariat' by means of sealing it in a number of mages' bodies just before the originals dies. This is very difficult to do and always has a possibility of killing the next heirs. To think that they have continued this process several times successfully is extraordinary."  
  
Duke Baird raised his hand and stood. "I have heard of such a process. It is very old and dangerous to perform, requiring human sacrifice of the original, correct?" Numair, already sitting back down and wiping the sweat off his face, managed a nod.  
  
Duke Baird continued. "I have heard that once the original or originals are sacrificed, the heirs must drink a small vial of their blood, supposedly to keep an essence of the original's power within them. It would also to be used as a way to control the foreign power. I only know very little of this process, but it is very primal and dangerous. Should the power being transferred be accidentally released, it would cause unspeakable damage, even if it only very little."  
  
Sir Alanna spoke. "Is there anyway to stop or capture these mages? Assassination?" Numair shook his head. "With their kind of power, I doubt any physical means to kill them would do any damage. Anyhow, if they can summon the dead back from the grave and bring more Immortals and Mithros knows what else to their aid, how will we even be able to get close to them? Ah, that reminds me. Keladry?" Kel blinked and stood up, surprised.  
  
Numair smiled at her and motioned for her to sit back down. "This is where you would step in."  
  
"Sir?" Numair coughed briefly before continuing. "From what I hear, the Chamber of the Ordeal actually spoke to you." More voices of exclamation and surprise. Kel looked down, suddenly feeling embarrassed. "Yes, sir. It spoke to me."  
  
"And you actually entered the Chamber twice?" Voices of outrage sounded throughout the room. "Yes, sir."  
  
"That is ridiculous!" Kel looked up to see a man standing up, red in the face and furious. "The Chamber cannot speak to a person! It is only a room that tests knights, not some magical entity that would speak to anyone, especially a loose chit like her!" Sir Alanna and Raoul roared to their feet, snarling. Kel felt almost pleased that they would come to her defense. The king eyed the rude man, before quietly ordering him to stand down.  
  
Numair ignored what had just happened and continued to question Kel. "What did the Chamber say?"  
  
"The Chamber asked me to stop Blayce the Gallan." More like told her to, Kel thought silently.  
  
"Did it show you anything else?" Numair asked.  
  
"It showed me what would happen if Blayce continued to use spirits to fuel the killing devices. It didn't show me where Blayce was because it said that it was beyond the concept of boundaries and time." Numair thanked her and turned back to the nobles.  
  
"With the Chamber, it is possible that we can gain more information about the Proletariat. Kel, would you be willing to go back into the Chamber?" The question surprised her. Go back to the Chamber? The Chamber wouldn't hurt her and she thought it might be nice to visit. She silently laughed at herself. "Yes. I will go back into the Chamber if need be."  
  
"Excellent. The Chamber must be opened soon and I suggest that we ask it tomorrow night as the soonest. Are you alright with that, Keladry?"  
  
"It's fine, sir."  
  
"What exactly makes you think that the Chamber would even bother to help you?" A new voice sounded. Kel looked to find the speaker. A few chairs were moved back to look at the man. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was.  
  
Dante de Thanatos was leaning forward on the table by his elbows, hands nearly covering his face. He glanced at all seated before standing and making his own statement.  
  
"The Chamber owes nothing to you. You don't even know why it helped you to stop Blayce the Gallan. No matter if Tortall falls to the killing devices or Scanra, it would not affect the Chamber in any way. It is foolish to think that a room which tests knights for their knighthood will help any of you."  
  
Numair also stood. "That may be true; the Chamber's motives are unknown. However, we must not lose hope. We must use any and all possible sources to find information about the Proletariat. Should we not find anything of use to us; our descendants at least can't blame us for not trying." There were a few chuckles.  
  
"You are wasting precious time. The Chamber will not help," Dante countered.  
  
"How are you so sure, Marquis? You barely even show up at court and now you're saying that one of our few sources is useless," said a man whom Kel did not recognize.  
  
"The Chamber will decide when or how it will help us. You cannot command it to help you, nor ask it."  
  
"True, true. You cannot force a magical force to aid you in times of need unless it chooses to," Numair said. "But we cannot lose hope. Likeliness is that the Chamber will not be responsive to us, though perhaps to Kel. Kel has had past experiences with it, so the Chamber will identify with her more easily. It had a reason to speak with her in the past before; maybe it will choose to speak again."  
  
"What of you, Lioness? You are god-touched. Have the gods spoken with you?" asked another official.  
  
Alanna shook her head. "It is strange; the Great Mother Goddess has not answered any of my questions or prayers. Even during the early stages of the war, she would contact me, though she wouldn't tell me anything. It's almost as if something is blocking us from seeing each other."  
  
"Your Majesty, what of your role as the Voice of the Tribes? Have the Bazhir shamans said anything?" The king gave the same answer as Alanna. "The Bazhir say that something strange is happening. I have several shamans say that something foretold long ago is coming. Perhaps what they mean is the Proletariat." Numair acknowledged this with a small grunt. "I will look into it, Your Majesty."  
  
Daine said, "The People say the same thing. They feel changes in the air and earth; unnatural changes. They say that it is affecting the seasons, including this unusually early winter. Many are frightened and flee to the south. Even the ones who are spying for me in Scanra are scared. I don't know what's happening in Scanra, all of my spies have turned tail and run for it. Your Majesty, all of this scares the People, including me."  
  
After the meeting had ended, Kel slowly walked to her room, trying to absorb everything that had been said. It was incredible, how everything was happening so fast. Tomorrow night, she would be in the Chamber again, with several high-level officials waiting outside its great doors for her. Quite different than her own Ordeal, where there had been her friends and family. Now, with officials that wanted to know exactly had happened. She silently laughed at the irony of it.  
  
Scanran Capital  
  
A small group of mages dressed in black robes stood in a circle around a fire. All wore cloaks and were hooded, with various ornaments and necklaces. The leader, the tallest one, raised his hands in level with his shoulders and began a slow chant. The others soon followed. The chant was in a foreign language, a dead language. The fire roared loudly like an enraged lion and rose, higher than the men and higher than the trees that surrounded them. Animals, the ones that were brave enough to stay, now fled away.  
  
"The Four will awaken,  
  
Our Masters, our lords,  
  
None shall speak of their name,  
  
None shall see their immortal faces,  
  
None shall escape their swift judgment.  
  
All will bow,  
  
To the immortal Riders,  
  
They who will deliver us a new era,  
  
A revolution that will bring the beginning and end."  
  
A/N: Sorry that took so long. I have a job and it sucks like hell. Hopefully, more people will actually review this fic. I worked so hard at it... ;) Y'all know what that means. (I procrastinated, bitched, threw tantrums and generally avoided Microsoft Word 2003, but finally gave in) Ack, I didn't do much editing in this chapter.


	3. Of a Dark Chamber

A/N: Okay. I have finally updated. If anybody has been keeping up with my bio, they'd know that the reason I've seemingly dropped off the face of this earth is because my parents cut my Internet service. I finally got it back, after much cajoling and sweat in school. So, my apologies to those who have waited to patiently for the next chapter. Enjoy!

Title: Death's Due

Chapter Three: Of A Dark Chamber

The doors closed. She looked about her surroundings, the two torches on either sides of the Chamber offered little light. In general, the room was as cold, desolate and unchanging as time. Stone walls, stone floor, all could change into an illusion in an instant. She walked to the other end of the Chamber and waited.

_You are bold, mortal._

You don't say…

_Insolent as well. You have and yet have not changed. _

Kel smiled. Three years is a long time.

_Time-_

Means nothing to you. I know. You know why I'm here.

_And you know I will not give an answer. _

Reading each other's minds is so much fun. Why not?

_It is the fault of ignorant mortals that have brought you here. It is ignorant mortals you shall deal with, not I._

I'm only asking for-

_Answers. Mind-reading is indeed enjoyable._

Kel smiled again, mirthlessly. You know something.

_Yes, I do. I know your greatest fears, your deepest desires and-_

"I know you. All of you."

Kel turned away from the wall. In the center of the Chamber stood the Marquis of Helvete.

"How long has she been inside?"

"A little over an hour. It's too early to see if anything's gone wrong."

"The Chamber has killed before. You think something like that can happen again?"

"Only if the one inside is not strong enough. Then they will die."

"It almost frightens me to think some mystical being that turns boys into knights can do-"

"The Chamber is by far not mystical. And you should be frightened. The Chamber could decide to whether _we_ live or die."

"What a happy thought. I'm almost warm inside."

The Marquis walked passed her and sat down on a large armchair and she followed suit. The large fireplace roared before them in what she only thought as another illusion.

"Not an illusion." The Marquis' voice cut her train of thought.

Kel blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"No use being polite now. You're here and it is private." The Marquis sat back comfortable, looking very much at home in the chair with the fire casting shadows that seemed almost to comfort.

"What is this place?"

"The Chamber of the Ordeal. Or that is what you mortals call it." Kel looked at the Marquis. "You know that's not what I meant."

"How intuitive. You mean this 'illusion' as your mind can only describe and label. This place or 'illusion', this setting, I know not what it is. A place in the distant future I suspect." Kel pondered for a moment.

"Why are you here?"

"I am here because you need me. For answers, for questions, for destinies and pasts. I am here because you need me to be here."

"I hardly know you, much less need you."

"And that is hardly the point. You are being stubborn. Open your mind."

"How can I open my mind-"

"Try. You told me before that you want answers to questions. I will try to give you that."

Kel looked at him strangely. "You were outside, with the other nobles. You know what we need. I don't have to ask you again-"

"No. Those questions are what _they_ need. Not you. Only you can stop what is happening in this realm. They do not need answers, but you do if you're going to stop what is already coming."

Kel took a deep breathe. "I'm trying to understand what you've just told me. You're saying that only I can stop the, the-"

"Proletariat. Yes. Only you."

"On my own?"

"Do you fear loneliness? This will not be the first time that you are alone."

"I- no. It's not that. I'm just- confused. The Proletariat, if what I've already been told is true, they are strong magically and are hundreds of miles away from here. How can I stop them?"

"That is your first question, then."

"Yes. How do I stop them?"

"You can't." Kel blinked, her eyes then narrowing. "Is that a joke? Because I'm not appreciating the humor."

The Marquis looked back at her, face in the dark. "No, this is not a joke. You cannot defeat them because I do not know how. But I do not doubt that it is possible. And only you are capable of doing so. That is the only answer I can give you."

Kel was silent. "There must be away. There's always a way."

"Yes. There is a way. My memories are too blurred. I cannot tell you anything beyond that."

Kim began to tap her fingers against the armrest. "Then you can tell me something else. How are you the Chamber?"

"I do not think you could comprehend what I am. I will try to explain. This Chamber, it has the essence of me. This Chamber is a part of me. The Chamber knows your fears, your wants, your needs and your soul. And the only one who could know this is not you, but Death. I am Death. I am the physical form of Death. I know you because when you die, your very being is bared to me, to be judged. And only then will you be truly exposed and vulnerable."

Kel tried to take in what he said. Death? Death was sitting next to her, in the Chamber?

"Then, what about the Black God, if what you're telling me is true."

"The Gods are nothing compared to what I am. And they are weak, petty, as worse as the mortals that overpopulate this world," he answered, golden eyes reflecting the fire. "And then there are the few that are above such mortals. Heroes, so to speak."

Kel shook her head. "No, this can't be happening. This is some kind of illusion, a dream, something the Chamber is trying to trick me wi-"

"No. The Chamber does not lie. And neither do I." The Marquis rose. Kel rose as well, out of habit. The chairs and fire vanished and the room returned to its cold, dull state. "Lady Knight, you will find a way to stop the Proletariat and the end that is fast arriving. You will, or you will die."

The Marquis smiled coldly at her, eyes almost threatening. "And Death does not care who it takes."


	4. Plague

A/N: Okay, I'll repeat myself. Rekindled and Death's Due are both COMPLETELY different from each other. What I mean is that the characters from both will be different. I'm trying to make Dante a bit more serious as well as shed more light on what I originally wanted him to be. Though how he became such a jovial and playful hottie in Rekindled, I don't know. I didn't mean for it to happen. But it just did. I can't help myself. Anyway, in Death's Due, Dante is a bit more grown up, so to speak. More mysterious… lol. Strong silent type. Oh well. Maybe I'll make him more amusing later. But for now, read Death's Due and tell me what you think.

Chapter Four: Plague

Title: Death's Due

Northwestern border of Tyra to Tortall

Carik the innkeeper slowly brushed the dust off his courtyard with his broom, stopping only to cough. His inn was empty and his family huddled inside, fearful of the plague that had swept through the village as well as most of western Tyra. The plague had come unexpectedly; even the great healers and mages of the royal family did not know where it had come from. There was no word of how they should protect themselves and so everybody locked themselves up in their own homes, hoping to wait out the plague as if it were the winter.

He himself knew that there was no way to beat back this new plague; it did not matter whether you were outside or inside, the plague would get you. His wife had pleaded with him to stay inside and his two girls had also cried and begged. And he gently shook them off and said he would first finish the chores before coming back inside. He was skillful enough with his Gift to know how to cleanse himself before he entered back into the inn and thus did not worry. Now, all he could do was hope that the epidemic would not touch his family.

Wind blew up more dust and dirt into the courtyard. He grunted and moved to sweep it out until he saw a figure approach. Carik squinted through the dust. It was a woman, with light blonde hair and plain clothes that was moving toward the inn. She stopped in front of him and he measured her. She was beautiful, that was no doubt and tall. She was topped the innkeeper's own 5'2 by at least two inches and was thin. Her bones showed through her skin clearly and the clothes hung to her body. "Do you have a room available?" she asked in a soft voice. He nodded, a little surprised by her arrival.

He led her into the inn. "How long will ye be staying with the Dancin' Horse?" She looked around the inn before answering.

"You do require payment, correct?"

He raised a brow at her almost educated tone. "Why yes, that would be the custom hereabouts."

"I don't have any form of money."

"Well, then I suppose you can't get a room then." She met his eyes squarely and he was soon captured in their blue depths.

"Would you accept a different form of payment? Manual labor for room and board?" Carik managed to look away from those terrifying eyes.

"Well, since ye seem to be a foreigner, I suppose you haven't noticed that this inn is empty. I don't need any extra help around here."

"If I help keep away this plague, will you allow me a room for a few nights?" His eyes popped open wide and he regarded the woman suspiciously.

"You a healer? 'Cause as far as I'm considered, even the best healers in bloody Tyra don't know how to ward themselves against the plague. And you, a strange woman with no money now has a way to keep it away for only a room and none of that reward the king's offerin' to anybody who can stop it. You think I'm stupid?" He asked, almost livid.

She looked back at him calmly. "Yes. All of what you said was true. I will keep away this plague in exchange for a few nights' rest and some food would be nice."

"How do I know if you'll really keep it away? For all I damn know, I'm gonna be dead the next minute from it."

"You have my word." For some strange utter reason, Carik believed her. And so he allowed her a room. She thanked him politely when he handed her a key and directed her to the room. When he told his wife about the new guest, she exploded.

"Have ye gone daft, Car? How do we know that she ain't gonna slit our throats open in the middle of the night?!" His two girls, Moline and Solana, a mere eight and seven, hid in the corner. Only eight and seven, he thought painfully. Far too young to die. "She ain't. She's promised to keep the disease away. I think she's a healer," he added, though he really did not believe that the woman with the eerie eyes was one.

"Ah, Car, she's a damn foreigner! Ye said so yerself! What were ye thinkin', bringin' in someone who was outside, for the Goddess' sake, _she_ could be carryin' the plague and infected you already!"

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet, but he was resolute on his decision. And nothing, not even his wife, would change his mind. The woman stayed in her room for the entire day and only answered the door to eat the food that he brought to her. The next day, however, she came down to the main room of the inn and sat by a table. By the fireplace, there was a small shelf of books and she took one out, skimming through the pages. She then picked up another and did the same with all of the books. Car watched curiously from a distance and his own daughters hid underneath another table on the other side of the room, watching, as fascinated with the stranger as their father was. She picked the books up and put them back on the shelf before rising from the table and left the inn.

His wife, Anne, did nothing and never even looked at the guest. It wasn't until later after lunch that the stranger returned to the inn. When she arrived, Moline and Solana were picking herbs and vegetables from a small, but well-tended garden. Carik was taking out spare tack out the small barn by the inn. He was sweating, exhausted under the beating sun. Tyra was famous for its hot winters. He nearly dropped a heavy saddle on his foot before it was lifted out of his arms. He looked up to see the strange woman bearing the weight of the saddle easily, despite her seemingly frail frame.

There seemed to be mutual understanding between the two and she carried the saddle to where he wanted it. "What shall I call ye," he asked later after the chore was done.

She hesitated. "Fiona."

"Carik Inners, at yer service, milady," he said, grinning. She frowned slightly. "I am not of noble birth."

"Well, yer speech is like one of high birth, if ye know what I mean," he answered in turn. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw his daughters peeking out from a corner. He beckoned for them and they shyly approached them. "And these be me two girls, Moline, the older one, and Solara. Mind your manners," he said softly. They curtsied awkwardly and looked at the ground, shy.

"They have pretty names. Names to suit the girls." Fiona bent down on one knee and tipped Moline's chin up, examining their faces.

"They have the look of you, Carik Inners."

He puffed up like any proud papa. "Oh, no, it's their mother they take after, not me. And Car is fine." She nodded back and straightened. "Either way, your children will grow up to be fine women." He smiled, pride filling his chest.

"Oh, I know, milady, I know."

* * *

And so this was what the next three days would be like: Fiona would help Car with any chores and they would come back to the inn, sweaty and tired. On the second day, Anne cooked their dinner and even invited Fiona to their table when she found that she had helped Moline and Solara with their letters. The scribe they had hired to teach them to read and write had left a month before when the plague first started. 

And the plague kept away from the inn of the Dancing Horse.

On the third day, Fiona gave Moline and Solara their first lesson since the scribe had left. They nervously did as Fiona said; writing letters and reciting them to her until Fiona saw that it was enough. As a reward, Fiona gave them a candied chestnut each. Later that night, when they showed their parents what they had learned, both Car and Anne thanked Fiona gratefully, saying how Fiona was a far better teacher and how the scribe was a good for nothing fool.

Fiona waved off their thanks and later that night, once everybody had retired to their rooms, Anne asked her husband, "Who do ye think she is?"

Car shrugged. "Haven't got a clue. All's I got from her was her name. A quiet one."

"She's educated, ye think she could be a runaway lady?" Anne smiled dreamily.

He snorted. "Ye been listening to those romantic tales again. No, can't be a lady. She had no money on her and only plain clothes. And she's mighty strong for a noble, if she were one," Car added, just a bit enviously.

"Ye said that she was a healer."

"Well, I don't actually think she is one. I haven't seen use a Gift and I can't sense any sort of magic on her with me own Gift. And she never said she was a healer or mage either."

"Well, we do know that she's educated like a lady. What other commoner would know so much about letters and the like? None, I say, even that scribe."

Car shrugged. "We should just be grateful that the plague hasn't gotten us. And I don't think she wants us to know who she is. For all we know, she could be the devil."

* * *

The next day, Fiona rose early and left the inn, following the main road until she saw a farm. She knocked on the farmer's door and a man answered, obviously scared out of his wits. She asked if he had a horse and that she's trade him the horse for food. He readily agreed, looking at her suspiciously until she gave him what he wanted and left. 

The horse was nothing special; a roan mare, healthy and a bit thin. When she arrived with her new charge at the inn, the entire family was up and eating breakfast. They greeted her and she ate with them, feeling a small clutching at her heart. She frowned at this and helped Anne clean up the dishes. Afterwards, she approached Car. "Do you have a map of the entire Eastern Lands?"

He showed her a map a bit old, but in good condition and fairly recent. She looked at it for several minutes, searching for what, he didn't know. Before he could ask, she folded the map up carefully. "May I borrow this?"

"Of course. Whatever for, if I'm not too rude to ask."

"I'm leaving today. I'd like to thank you and your family for the hospitality that you've shown me. Words don't express my gratitude enough," she replied, tucking the map underneath her tunic.

"Oh- well this is a surprise, though I should have been expectin' it. I see why ye got that horse of yours."

"Yes. I'm sorry, but I must leave now. I've delayed for far too long. I need to go." She felt the pain in her heart again and realized what it was. I'm going to miss them, she thought.

"Well, alright. I'll see that you're prepared for yer journey. And as a matter of curiosity, but have ye no family of yer own?" Car asked.

Fiona hesitated. "No. I have no family."

"A pity, bein' how taken we are all for ye." Car nodded and asked her to wait before returning with a spare set of clothes in a travel bag. "Ye probably are gonna be goin' a long way. Anne and the girls wanted ye have to this, seein' that ye haven't got any spares of yer own."

She took the bag, touched. She recognized the clothes as what Anne had been sewing yesterday. "Thank you."

Car helped her saddle her mare and the girls hugged at her legs, crying how they would miss her. Anne took them off her legs and told them to mind their manners and to properly say good-bye to her. They did their awkward curtsy again and said good-bye. Before she left, Car stopped her.

"Where will it be that yer goin'?"

Her blue eyes looked at him. "Corus. The capital of Tortall."

* * *

Corus 

Kel stood upon the turrets of the palace, a day after she had left the Chamber. She had not seen the Marquis since then. Winter's setting in fast, she thought. Far too fast for it to be normal. The bell rang for noon. She took another look to the north, feeling as if something was coming.

And nearly screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away and turned to see who it was. The Marquis. He looked at her mildly, eyes carefully blank. "You frighten too easily."

If she weren't on the edge of a wall that was over a hundred feet in height, perhaps she wouldn't have been so jumpy. She bit back a retort and steadied herself against the cold stone. "What do you want?"

"The king wishes for your presence before the war council. I am here to escort you to the meeting place."

She glanced at him. "Why would they send such a high-ranking nobleman to get me? Wouldn't they send a servant?"

"They did not send me. I came here because I knew you would be here. The servants would have taken much longer to find you."

"And how did you know I would be here? I could be in a whole number of places, like the practice courts or-"

"I already told you. I know you. I know your needs and your fears. You cannot hide anything from me."

Kel looked at him, angry. "I don't know how you ended up in the Chamber with me, but I don't believe anything that you've said to me. Not a word. You can't be Death. It's not possible. The Black God is Death, and Mithros is justice and so on. If this is some kind of joke-"

"I am not a 'joke' as you put it. I am real as you are and what I have told is all true." In the cold air, the Marquis' eyes seemed to glow an even brighter gold. "It is your choice whether to believe me. And by your own choice, you can decide the fate of this world. I cannot force you into your destiny and you can either accept it or refuse and let all die."

Kel shook her head, backing away from him. "No, I already did what I was supposed to do. I went after Blayce, just like the Chamber told me to and I stopped him. I don't need anymore of this. I don't want it."

"Is that your choice?"

She didn't answer and instead leaned forward on her elbows upon the turret. She looked out toward the south, toward the desert.

"You know what you have to do. And I am sorry for it." He glanced back. "Good luck. I will try to help as much as I can."

A/N: Ok, I just wanted to get this chapter out as fast as I could. So if there are errors and inconsistencies all over the place… I really do not care at the moment. So review and flame me about them later. I'm going to bed.


End file.
